La naturaleza humana
by Cazadora Oscura
Summary: Diferentes personajes, diferentes caras. Historias creadas para "¡Duelos entre Potterhead!".
1. Debilidad

**La naturaleza humana**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en "¡Duelos entre Potterhead!" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

 **I**

 **Debilidad**

Astoria Malfoy, de soltera Greengrass, quería convencerse a sí misma que lo que había ocurrido en las pasadas semanas fue una debilidad que no volvería a ocurrir. Una debilidad a la que nunca debió haber sucumbido y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos. Porque no había nada más que removiera tanto como la consciencia.

Se había encontrado con Blaise Zabini, uno de los mejores amigos de su esposo y quien fue su compañero en Slytherin en sus tiempos escolares. Astoria pensaba que era culpa de Draco por nunca tenerla en cuenta, por ser una bonita mujer a la que mostrar a los demás pero ignorar en el dormitorio. Pero cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Blaise Zabini, que alguien lo mencionaba en su presencia, algo dentro de ella se despertaba, furioso, incontrolable. Ella pensaba que era una debilidad, que no volvería a ocurrir, pero ¿si se trataba de algo que escapaba de sus manos?


	2. Encuentro

**La naturaleza humana**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en "¡Duelos entre Potterhead!" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

 **II**

 **Encuentro**

Diecinueve años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que se vieron, diecinueve años donde había tratado de no pensar en ella sin éxito alguno. Se volvieron a encontrar en King Cross, en la estación de trenes que varias veces los vio a ellos partir, ahora despedían a sus hijos, quienes abordarían el Expreso de Hogwarts para compartir el año escolar.

Él se casó con Astoria Greengrass, una chica preciosa de cabello largo y sonrisa encantadora, y tuvieron un hijo llamado Scorpius, la misma imagen que su padre. En cambio, ella se casó con Ron Weasley, quien seguía siendo tan brusco de modales como siempre, pero eso no fue impedimento para engendrar dos hijos: Rose y Hugo.

Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez, demasiado tiempo, pero a pesar de esos meses él no dejaba de anhelarla, de amarla, aunque no fuera correspondido. Se conformaba con verla unas pocas veces al año en la estación.


	3. Fuerza

**La naturaleza humana**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en "¡Duelos entre Potterhead!" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

 **III**

 **Fuerza**

Oliver Wood regresaba para la Batalla de Hogwarts, para luchar y defender el castillo que tanto tiempo atrás le abrió las puertas y le permitió convertirlo en su hogar. La decisión de volver fue sencilla de tomar, sabía lo qué debía hacer y cómo debía hacerlo, la parte complicada fue decirle a su entrenador del Puddlemere United que abandonaba su puesto temporalmente para volver a Escocia.

—Si te vas, Wood —le advirtió— puede que no tengas tu puesto cuando regreses. Hay muchos chicos como tú, que se mueren por calentar la banca a la espera de salir a brillar. Pero si quieres irte, no soy quién para retenerte. ¡Vete de una vez!

Cuando Oliver le dio la espalda al entrenador, supo que quizás no lo volvería a ver y tampoco al equipo con el que tanto había soñado. No se arrepintió de su decisión porque, después de todo, el Quidditch no era lo más importante en su vida.


	4. Grandioso

**La naturaleza humana**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en "¡Duelos entre Potterhead!" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

 **IV**

 **Grandioso**

A Scorpius Malfoy siempre le llamó la atención la capacidad que tenía su primo Edward, a quien insistía en llamarle por su nombre de pila y no por su apodo _Teddy_ , de cambiar aspectos de su cuerpo. Era habitual que Edward llevase el cabello azul, un tono que resaltaba muchísimo en los días soleados, y una nariz respingada que cambiaba por un pico de pato cuando se encontraban en la mansión Malfoy.

Scorpius sabía que a él le gustaba hacerlo sonreír, acercarle el cabello colorido a la cara y rozársela hasta provocarle cosquillas. No importaba que sus entrenamientos como auror cada vez fueran más duros, Edward siempre encontraba un momento para pasarse a verlo y cambiar sus días.

—Eres familia, Scorpius —le dijo el día que le preguntó por qué lo quería tanto—. Harry es mi padrino y sus hijos son como mis primos, pero tú eres mi verdadero primo y por eso te quiero.


	5. Hipocresía

**La naturaleza humana**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en "¡Duelos entre Potterhead!" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

 **V**

 **Hipocresía**

Él no se podía fijar jamás de los jamases en Ginevra Weasley. Primero porque pertenecía a la familia Weasley, una familia sangre pura venida a menos y que no tenía más de cien galeones en el Banco Gringotts. Segundo porque era una integrante de la casa Gryffindor y, al igual que sus compañeros, se creía mucho más de lo que realmente era. Tercero porque su devoción ciega hacia Harry Potter rayaba el ridículo y provocaba lástima ajena, aunque no la de Draco por supuesto.

Por más que tenía muchas razones para evitarla a toda costa, despreciarla y humillarla cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos, de hecho gozaba de molestarla al igual que lo hacía con Hermione Granger, fue un comentario de su amigo Blaise que le puso el mundo de cabeza y le hizo pensar en ese detalle.

—Weasley se ve bien en el uniforme de Quidditch. ¿No lo crees así, Draco?


	6. Incompleto

**La naturaleza humana**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en "¡Duelos entre Potterhead!" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

 **VI**

 **Incompleto**

La vida entera de Fred Weasley era representada por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y bromas que conseguían sacar risas al alrededor, exceptuando al blanco de dichas bromas. Desde que llegó al mundo, sosteniendo la mano de su hermano gemelo George, se dedicó a complicarle la vida a su madre, pero también la hizo sentirse muy orgullosa por sus logros. También convirtió en una araña el juguete favorito de su hermano pequeño Ron y le generó una fobia de por vida, pero con el pasar de los años Ron lo recordaba con emoción.

—No puedes estar muerto, Freddie —susurró George mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su hermano por última vez, en medio de la batalla final—. Los dos llegamos juntos a este mundo, los dos partiríamos juntos de este mundo. ¿Cómo has podido irte sin mí?

Pero George en ningún momento lloró porque Fred era una sonrisa y bromas, y así lo recordaría.


	7. Juego

**La naturaleza humana**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en "¡Duelos entre Potterhead!" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

 **VII**

 **Juego**

Cuando introdujo su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, lo hizo con total seguridad de que ninguna prueba por más complicada que fuera podría disminuir su valentía. Era solamente un juego, pensó. Ni siquiera cuando se enfrentó al poderoso Galés Verde Común se sintió intimidada, el cañón sonó y la dejó solamente armada con su varita para derrotar a la bestia.

Pero la segunda prueba fue más de lo que Fleur esperaba. Poco era lo que sabía de la prueba, los profesores del colegio anfitrión eran muy reservados en cuanto a eso, pero Madame Maxime le dijo que sus sentimientos serían puestos a prueba. Después se enteró que su hermana Gabrielle había sido requerida por el director Dumbledore. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de unir todas las piezas del acertijo.

Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a uno de sus mayores temores. El agua. Y todo por amor a su hermana, no podía dejarla en el fondo del lago. Ya no se trataba de un juego.


	8. Mago

**La naturaleza humana**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en "¡Duelos entre Potterhead!" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Mago**

 _¿Cómo pueden ser felices?,_ pensaba Tom mientras observaba a través de la ventana a los niños que jugaban en el patio del orfanato. Estaban estrenando los nuevos juguetes de Navidad, regalos que provenían de la caridad, de personas que preferían dar sus cosas viejas para sentir que hicieron una acción buena por las fechas que se celebraban.

Los niños se sentían agradecidos por recibir los desperdicios de los demás, sin pensar en la vida miserable que vivían, olvidados en un orfanato a la espera de la mayoría de edad para ser echados a la calle para que no molestaran más.

Pero Tom tenía la esperanza de salir de allí, de dejar de ser un huérfano marginado. No quería que una familia lo adoptara porque siempre terminan devolviendo a los niños cuando tienen los suyos propios, quería que algo llegara a su vida y la cambiara por completo. Algo como el señor que dijo ser mago.


	9. Novia

**La naturaleza humana**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en "¡Duelos entre Potterhead!" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

 **IX**

 **Novia**

—¿Qué somos?

—Eres mi novia.

Cuando Hermione le dijo esa palabra, el mundo de Pansy cobró otro sentido. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía esa palabra con verdadero amor. Ella había tenido experiencia con otros chicos que nunca la tomaron enserio, razón por la cual sus relaciones fracasaban. Su personalidad tan intensa tampoco ayudaba a que los chicos las quisiera y se quedaran a su lado.

Pero cuando Hermione llegó a su vida todo fue distinto porque las peleas de la adolescencia desaparecieron y se fueron entendiendo mutuamente. Hermione aprendió a interpretar el tono de Pansy, cuando ella hablaba en broma y cuando enserio, cuando estaba de buen humor y cuando estaba de mal humor, cuando quería atenderla y cuando exigía ser atendida.

Hermione se quedó a su lado por más defectos que tuviera y se quedaba a su lado por más errores que Pansy tuviera.

Por eso tenía la mejor novia del mundo.


	10. Obsequio

**La naturaleza humana**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en "¡Duelos entre Potterhead!" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

 **X**

 **Obsequio**

Viktor Krum descubrió su pasión por el Quidditch cuando era pequeño. Todo comenzó en su cumpleaños número ocho cuando su abuelo le regaló su primera escoba, aunque su madre se había opuesto por miedo a que su hijo sufriera algún tipo de daño. Apenas recibió su regalo, Viktor no pudo esperar a montarse por primera vez en ella pero comenzó con algo tranquilo, dio una vuelta alrededor de su casa con sus pies rozando el suelo.

En el fin de semana siguiente a su cumpleaños, sus primos lo invitaron a jugar un partido de Quidditch familiar, algo que se venía postergando porque Viktor no tenía escoba. Todo empezó tranquilo, pero a medida que sus primos conseguían puntos la cosa se iba volviendo más competitiva.

Viktor no sabía muy bien que hacer hasta que escuchó un zumbido cerca suyo, de casualidad estiró la mano y se encontró con la snitch dorada. Mientras sus primos lo felicitaban por ser tan rápido, Viktor pensó que el Quidditch era lo suyo.


	11. Prisionero

**La naturaleza humana**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en "¡Duelos entre Potterhead!" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

 **XI**

 **Prisionero**

Cuando terminó la guerra, los primeros en ser apresados fueron los mortífagos adultos cuya participación en el bando oscuro podía ser probada con facilidad. Después se que se juzgaron a esos mortífagos y se los enviaron a Azkaban, fue el turno de los más jóvenes que habían recibido la Marca Tenebrosa. Ese fue el caso de Theodore Nott, quien se encontraba en una situación similar a la de Draco Malfoy, había recibido la marca para saldar las deudas de su padre.

Theodore sabía que tenía grandes posibilidades de ser condenado a Azkaban, sobre todo por ser mayor de edad a la hora de ser marcado. Pero a pesar de todo, tenía una mínima esperanza de ser absuelto, o al menos no tener que ir a Azkaban.

Fuera cual fuera el resultado Theodore se sentía tranquilo porque ella, Luna Lovegood, se encontraba a su lado y le daba todo su apoyo y amor. Se convirtiera en un prisionero o no.


End file.
